Voldemort's Revenge
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Voldemort haunts Hermione, then kidnaps her and her daughter, Rose and tortures them. Will Harry and the others save them in time?


_**Voldemort's Revenge**_

Harry has dropped his son off on the Hogwarts Express, and was married to Ginny; his friend Hermione and Ron were also married. Suddenly, he dropped his drink, causing it to shatter on the floor. They looked at him and asked if he was OK, but the vision is just a split second flash across his mind. His friends run over to him. Hermione, the brunette girl in the group, spoke first.

"Harry, are you OK?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yeah, just a bit tired, that's all." Harry said. He didn't want them to worry because they were having such a good time and their kids were going to Hogwarts for the first time.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. "You look pale."

"Yeah, it's nothing." Harry said. "So…you guys wanna go for a drink?"

"Yeah, how about the Leaky Cauldron?" Ron asked.

"Sure!" Hermione said, but she turned to Ron and whispered. "He's scared." Ron nodded.

"Dude, are you sure you're OK?" Ron asked. "Did you have a vision of us being tortured?"

"Uh, yeah, I did actually. I had that _EXACT_ vision, Ron." Harry said. "How would you know that? Did you have that vision too?" He nodded. Then Hermione spoke up, she was nervous.

"To be honest, I did too." Hermione said. "We all did, because we're so close?"

"Well, that's weird." Harry said. "I _KNOW_ that we shouldn't ignore it _THIS_ time. I mean, haven't we learned from past experiences?" They looked at each other, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, remember?" Hermione said. "I was basically tortured to death by Bellatrix."

"Yeah, and those visions I had in the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry said. "I guess they were just voices, but you know." He tried to shake the memories out of his head. They bothered him badly.

"You guys, I think we need to figure this out. We can't wait around here all day." Ron said.

"We need to figure out what it means and what's going to happen to us, so we can be prepared!" Ginny exclaimed. The others nodded, but Hermione, on her part, wasn't so sure what to think.

"Wait!" Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"What if, I don't know, this time Voldemort tortures me?" Hermione asked. "He-" She suddenly gasps in pain and faints, because of a terrible vision dealing _WITH_ Voldemort torturing her.

"We need to go somewhere safer." Harry said. "Someone hold Hermione. I'm going to apparate to Ron's house. Everyone hold on!" Harry, Ron, Ginny, and an unconscious Hermione teleport to Ron's house. When they arrive, Harry uses the Rennervate spell to wake Hermione up. Suddenly, Hermione's vision comes to life. She stands in trepidation as Voldemort smiles cruelly. He starts to advance on her as she yells out spells to get rid of him, but it's no use.

"W-What do you want?" Hermione asked backing away from him, while screaming more spells.

"What do you mean?" Harry and Ron asked. Suddenly, Hermione jolts up at their voices.

"Oh! I just had another vision!" Hermione said. "PLEASE! HELP ME! MAKE IT STOP!"

"OK, guys. We can't waste anymore time. I know a spell that allows us to go through someone else's mind and take a look around." Harry said. "Snaps used it on me to resist Voldemort. We can use it on each other to see the visions that we have. I'll go into Hermione's mind and look at her visions. Then we can see what we're dealing with. Are you ready?" Harry asked Hermione. "LEGILMENS!" Harry looked into Hermione's mind, revealing her vision. He looked at her…...

"WHAT DO I DO, HARRY?!" Hermione screamed. "WHAT'S GOING ON?! She screamed.

"OK, calm down. I saw your vision. I don't know what it means, or how this is possible, but I do know one thing." Harry said. "I killed Voldemort, remember? He _CAN'T_ come back. Can he?"

"No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! We killed him!" Hermione shouted frantically.

"I don't know, I think we should go to McGonagall and tell her." Harry said.

"What are waiting for?!" Ron asked. "Hermione's obviously in pain!"

"OK, everyone grab onto to me! We're apparating onto the Hogwarts Express. We can't apparate to Hogwarts, itself, because of the protection spell, but it's the next best thing we can do." Harry said. Suddenly, Hermione's vision comes to life, but nobody knows about it just yet.

 _ **Hermione's Vision:**_

" _ **HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" Voldemort screamed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

" _ **What do you want from me, Voldemort?" Hermione asked.**_

" _ **CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed.**_

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed. "PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

" _ **I don't want anything, but for you to suffer! And for Harry to know that he can't save you! Because HE CAN'T SAVE ANYONE! CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed the spell once more.**_

" _ **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! PLEASE!"**_

" _ **HE'S A WORTHLESS BAG OF DIRT! HE TRIED TO TAKE AWAY MY POWERS BEFORE, BUT LOOK AT WHAT I CAN DO NOW!" Voldemort screamed. " O!"**_

" _ **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNN! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed.**_

" _ **YOU want ME to stop?" Voldemort mocked. HA! Why should I? The fun has just begun!"**_

" _ **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Hermione screamed. "I'LL DO ANYTHING!"**_

" _ **Do you want water?" Voldemort asked. Hermione breathed heavily. "I'll take that as a yes. AGUA ERUCTO!" Water jets hit Hermione in the face, preventing her from breathing.**_

" _ **P-Please, I-I can't breathe!" Hermione screamed. "You're a monster, Voldemort!"**_

" _ **DDDDYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" Voldemort said, taking his wand away from her face, and giving her a break. Suddenly, Harry appeared. "Harry! Come over here, boy! NOW!"**_

" _ **NO! PLEASE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Hermione begged. "STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"**_

" _ **SHUT UP LITTLE GIRL! I WILL GET MY REVENGE! I'LL SHOW HARRY WHAT I CAN DO! I SAID COME HERE BOY!" Voldemort said, shoving Harry with his magic.**_

" _ **NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Hermione screamed, her voice breaking due to tears.**_

" _ **Why so sad, girl?" Voldemort mocked. Hermione continues crying. "ANSWER ME! NOW!"**_

" _ **LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE!" Hermione screamed. "I'll do anything! STOP!"**_

" _ **Hermione, darling, will you kindly stay out of this?" Voldemort mocked, using a mouth sealing charm called "Langlock", making her silent. "Now Harry, watch this!" He forces him to face Hermione. "CRUCIO! WATCH HERMIONE SUFFER! WATCH WHAT I CAN DO! CRUCIO!" Hermione starts scream louder than ever! Harry screams for him to stop! "NO, HARRY! YOU STUPID BOY! YOU MADE ME A FOOL, HARRY! YOU DESERVE TO SEE POOR, LITTLE HERMIONE DIE! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID MOTHER! BECAUSE SHE WAS PROTECTING YOU! NOW, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT WHEN I DO THIS THAT I AM POWERFUL NOW! LOOK AT THIS! AVADA-KEDAVRA!" Hermione squeals and dies. Harry screams for Hermione to come back to him.**_

 _ **End of Vision**_

Hermione, snapping back to reality, breathed heavily in fear. In her mind, the group was gone. _**_**_ "Ow!" shouted Ginny. "Get your shoe out of my face!"

"Sorry!" Said Ron, moving into a more appropriate position. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had apparated into the train's bathroom and had been all squashed together. They now struggled.

"Hey, guys?" Hermione said. "I need to go home."

"But why? I thought we were going to tell McGonagall about these visions." Ron said.

"Well OK then, I guess I'll take you back since I'm the only one who can disapparate," Harry said. "Then I'll come back and we will tell McGonagall while you get better." Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't feel too good. I'm sorry." Hermione said. "I'm sorry Ron. These visions are killing me. I need to get my mind off of it." She starts to walk away, tears in her eyes. Harry and Hermione disapparated and Ron was left with Ginny. Ron looked over at Ginny, angered.

"That Hermione I tell you! She's always got something else to do! Bloody Hell! Look what I put up with everyday! One second she's coming with us and all giddy like, then she's feeling depressed and down the next!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in exaggeration.

"Don't talk about Hermione like that, Ron! You married her! Flaws and all! Plus, those visions have been hitting her hard. Harder than any of us," Ginny said. Ron nodded in consideration.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ron said.

"Harry, do you think Ron still loves me?" Hermione asked.

"Why would you think Ron wouldn't love you all of a sudden? Hermione, where did that come from?!" Harry asked. He was very baffled. "Where did that randomly come from? Hermione?"

"I don't know, because every time I leave. He doesn't...like it. He gets angry at me all of a sudden." Hermione said. "I don't know. I just want to go home, because I don't feel good."

"I don't know. Maybe you leave him too much. I guess he thinks that you don't like being with him or something. I dunno. You should ask him. I doubt he doesn't love you though..." Harry said. Harry and Hermione disapparate to Hermione's house. Hermione thinks of Harry's words. She closes door. She went to her bed and started to read, but suddenly Voldemort appears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hermione screamed.

"Quiet child! "Voldemort said.

"What?! B-But how? How could...but Harry killed-no! This can't be ha-" Hermione said.

"You ignorant fool! You think you can kill me?" Voldemort asked. "You think after all that time you could kill me? No! You did not kill all of my horcruxes!" He starts to advance toward her.

"W-What do you want?!" Hermione cried.

"I want to kill every one of you! I want all of you killed! You're alone so I start with you! I'm the one putting these visions in your head. AVADA KEDA-" Voldemort said. Hermione woke up. She had fallen asleep in her book. She had another vision. This time it seemed so real. She _HAD_ to tell the others before it was too late. She knew something bad was about to happen and she wasn't gonna let it happen. She woke up. She knew something was wrong, but she tried to shake it off. _Get a hold of yourself._ She thought. Suddenly, she felt something or someone behind her.

"W-Who's there? A-Answer me!" Hermione screamed. "Oh! Crookshanks! It's just you! Silly old cat, I thought you were-never mind. I'm just too paranoid because of these visions. I better get to the others in time before something bad really happens. "Hermione waited for the gang to return, and within the hour, Harry Ginny and Ron knocked on her door. She opened the door.

"We told McGonagall," said Harry.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked.

"She put up a special charm that allows us to come into Hogwarts. She said we can come if we ever need protection." Ginny said. "Hermione, you look worried." She tried to make a small fib.

"That's it? Harry, it's getting worse! Voldemort came in my visions telling me that he wants to kill us. He wants to kill me first!" Hermione said. "I can't get these out of my head, Harry!"

"How is he still alive? I thought we killed him. Is there another Horcruxes?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what to do!" Hermione cried. "I'M SCARED! WHAT DO I DO?!"

"OK. I think we need to take up McGonagall's offer. Let's go to Hogwarts." Ron said.

"Ron?" Hermione said.

"Yes?" Ron asked.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"I guess...leaving you." Hermione said.

"Oh. It's OK. I just...want to be more involved, you know? I want you to tell me what's on your mind." Ron said. Hermione looked at him, smiling sadly, nodding in agreement. He was right.

"I do too, but sometimes it's just hard, you know? Voldemort's trying to get to me. In a dream, he told me that he'll kill us all. He wants to kidnap me!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron nodded.

"I know. Like I said. We need to get to Hogwarts before it's too late." Ron said.

"I-I can't breathe. What's happening?" Hermione said.

"Hermione! Bloody hell what's wrong!" Ron exclaimed.

"I-I don't know. My visions are getting worse!" Hermione screamed. Suddenly, she faints. Then Voldemort comes out of nowhere, takes Hermione and disappears. The others looked around.

"Hermione! No! We need to get to Hogwarts fast!" Ron exclaimed. "We need to tell McGonagall! Harry, can you take us there?" He nodded. They apparated to Hogwarts and told McGonagall everything that just took place.

"Oh My!" McGonagall said. "How could this happen?! Are you sure it was... You know who?"

"Don't say it! Let's go!" Ginny said.

"OK. Where do you think Vo-you know who, took her?" McGonagall asked.

"His lair." Harry said.

"What do you mean, his lair?! I thought you killed him Potter!" Exclaimed McGonagall.

"We thought that too. In our visions, we saw a 'lair' thingy. Harry said. "We don't know exactly where, but we're sure that's where Hermione might be." The others looked at him, cautiously.

"McGonagall's right," said Ginny. I learned a really strong tracking spell. Do you have anything of Hermione's?"

"Uh, yeah. Here" said Ron. Ron handed Ginny a pair of Hermione's earrings. "She wanted me to hold these when she had a headache from the visions." Ginny took the earrings, casting a spell, and made them fly out of the room. "Hurry! Follow them!" Ginny said, running after them. _**_**_ She wakes up, feeling something around her arms. "V-Voldemort? What do you want?"

"I want to show you what I can do!" Voldemort said. Hermione looked at him, confused.

"What do you mean by you want to show me what you can do?" Hermione asked.

"I want to show you what I can do. I want to show Harry what I can do. He thinks he can just, KILL ME OFF LIKE THAT?" Voldemort snaps his fingers, implying the speed in which they killed him. "He thinks he can take away my powers as a baby and then kill me when he's a silly teenager? NO! I will show him how powerful I really am! How powerful I have become since he took away my powers!" Voldemort said. Hermione backed away from him in fear. Her breathe hitched. Wand in hand, she screamed out spells. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Her wand was…gone.

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "What are you going to do to me?!"

"Shut up foolish girl! I said I will show him what I can do! You are merely bait! Just wait until Harry comes! DIFFINDO!" Voldemort screamed. He casts a severing charm which puts Tony little cuts all over Hermione. She begs of him to stop. "STUPID MUDBLOOD! SUFFER!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PLEASE! STOP!" Hermione screamed out in pain. "PLEASE!"

"I SAID SHUT UP! Langlock!" Voldemort uses a spell that seals Hermione's tongue to the roof of her mouth so that she doesn't talk. He was getting extremely agitated with this stupid girl.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Hermione whimpers through her mouth. Harry, Ron and Ginny apparated into the lair and Voldemort sees them. Hermione whimpers.

"There she is!" Harry shouted. "LET HERMIONE GO! NOW!"

"You took away my powers as a mere child. You killed me as a teenager! I will show you how powerful I really am! CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed. Hermione screamed in pain once more. "Silly boy! INCARCEROUS!" Ropes shoot out of Voldemort's wand and tie up Harry to a pole. "Watch this Harry! CRUCIO!" Hermione screams louder than ever now. _Please! Stop! Please!_ "Watch as I torture her! Then kill her!"Hermione screamed out in pain again. "C R U CI O!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT NOW! PLEASE!" Harry shouted. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Because you tried to kill me. You FAILED! I still had a horcruxes! Now I will get my revenge by killing all of your friends!" Voldemort said. Hermione screamed in pain again. "CRUCIO!"

"Voldemort! Is there anything we can do to make this stop?!" Harry said at the top of his lungs.

"NO! You will not be able to stop me this time. You WILL watch everyone suffer before you die!" Voldemort said. Out of nowhere, McGonagall appeared out of thin air. Harry had almost forgotten about the plan. McGonagall opened a bottle and splashed the contents, disapparating.

"We're in my office in Hogwarts," said McGonagall. Hermione was confused.

"What happened? Where did-" Hermione stammered.

"We made a plan with McGonagall. Ron, Ginny, and I were a distraction. McGonagall would come later. She used a magic buffer on Voldemort. It is weak on Voldemort so we had to act fast and come somewhere he couldn't reach us." Interrupted Harry. Hermione looked at him, dazed.

"But where's-" Hermione said, being cut off again.

"Ron and Ginny are gone. We don't know where they went," interrupted Harry once more.

"We need to find them then!" Screamed Hermione.

"It's too much of a risk." Said McGonagall."You need to stay here with Harry after what Voldemort revealed to us. He wants you. We can't let him have you guys! Not again!"

"But-" Hermione started.

"No, Hermione," McGonagall said. But Hermione was worried sick. Every second they stayed there, the more in trouble Ron and Ginny might be getting into with Voldemort. Were they dead?

Hermione's daughter and the rest of the students were working until one the students got up and came next to her. She waved at the boy, completely confused of why he was standing next to her.

"Must...kill...Rose." The boy said in monotone kind of voice, as if hypnotized.

"W-What?" Rose stuttered. Then the rest of the students came to her. Rose used her wand to ward them off. Then Voldemort appeared. "You! You did this!" She continued to fight them.

"No, child. You! Did! This!" Voldemort screamed. Rose shivered. _Did what?_ Rose thought.

"I- I did what?!" Rose said, scared. She kept her wand pointed in the crowd's direction, more for in fear than for actual defense, as she didn't know very many spells. "W-Why do y-y-you- w-w-want to kill me?" Voldemort laughed, his voice echoing in the room, the others laughed as well.

"I don't want to kill you. I just want you to come to MY side! Come with me! Stop resisting the temptation to come to evil. You really are your mother's child. Very strong. Very strong indeed! Now I will ask you one more time. Come to MY side!" Voldemort commanded the little girl.

"I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Rose screamed. "If I scream, my mother _WILL_ come!"

"Well then. I'm not sorry about what I'm about to do. IMPERIO!" Voldemort placed a mind control spell on Rose. One of the 3 unforgivable curses. Rose went silent. In her own mind, Rose felt so...good. So warm. So very happy about the idea of joining Voldemort. She heard his voice calling her. She started to walk over to Voldemort but stopped. All of a sudden she remembered her mother. She remembered her love and prettiness. She stopped walking and remembered that Voldemort was bad. _But I should join his side. How fun it would be. No! I must not do this! But why not? How bad could it be? No! I will not! I will resist!_ All of this happened inside her mind, but, she kept a smile on her face. She decided not to join him and the curse wore off. She was stronger. But she kept walking anyway not to let Voldemort know that it hadn't worked. "Good!" said Voldemort. Rose had to keep faking it or else she would be in trouble. She had to find a way to stop him and set the others free from his control. Then she stopped and whispered some spells, but it seemed like Voldemort heard her."What was that?" Rose froze in mid sentence. She told him that she was talking to herself about how good he was. He bought it. She better not make that mistake again. _How can I do this...without getting caught?_ She thought. But it seemed as though Voldemort heard her thoughts. She dared not think of those thoughts and just decided to do what he said until she could escape. "So Rose? I'm going to need you extra special. Your mom has been...giving me some difficulties. Do you think you could help her for me to stop her? She not dare hurt her own daughter!" She started tearing up. She stopped herself and told herself she had to be strong. She agreed. Voldemort, or the child who was disguised as him, told her to go up to McGonagall and get her Mom. He told her to bring her to him. She had to do what he asked. She thought that this could be her chance to escape and tell her mom what happened. She agreed and asked to be excused. She ran down the stairs to where McGonagall was. Hermione was there too. She starts to walk towards her mom, but notices that the boy who is actually Voldemort was right behind her. She thinks that she should have to keep her cover and not make that mistake again. But before that they figure out the horcruxes and destroy that. Then defeating him and Hermione goes Mama Bear on Voldemort and destroys him for good. She need to! Rose walked up to her mom and started to panic. She knew she had to do what Voldemort wanted or else they would both die. She told her mom to come see her classroom and smiled. She was crying inside. Hermione willingly came upstairs. When they entered the classroom, the boy who was really Voldemort slammed the door behind her. Immediately the boy turned into Voldemort and Hermione screamed. _V-Voldemort? I thought I killed you!_ She thought. Voldemort laughed.

"I'm a MONSTER!" Voldemort screamed. All of a sudden, Hermione and Rose found themselves swirling around Voldemort. He was laughing. They had apparated to his lair.

"I'm at your service, Voldemort." Rose said.

"R-Rose?" Hermione stammered. Rose continues to walk away from her. Voldemort once again tied Hermione up and laughed. There were two people in front of her also tied up. He pulled the bag that was their heads up. They were Ron and Ginny. "RON! GINNY!"Voldemort waved his wand and they passed out, leaving Hermione the only one conscious. Rose ran to her mother.

"What did you do?!" Rose screamed. Voldemort grabbed her arm, turning her around, forcefully.

"YOU FOOL! You aren't actually serving me; it's all just an act!"Voldemort shoved Rose with his wand and she got tied up with ropes conjured by magic that appeared out of the wall. She begged him to let her go while struggling to get to her wand."EXPELLIARMUS!" Voldemort makes her wand fly into his hand. Voldemort put up a shield in case of intruders. "Protego maxima!" A few hours later Ron, Ginny and Hermione woke up around the same time. They looked at each other. Hermione shed a tear at the thought that her daughter might be on his side. Rose screamed, telling her that it was a trick. She would never do that! "CRUCIO!" Voldemort screamed. He started torturing Hermione. She screamed for help. No such luck! She's helpless!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP! PLEASE! HURT ME INSTEAD! PLEASE!" Rose screamed, tears streaming down her face. Hermione shook her head, but Rose insisted. Ron and Ginny screamed. Voldemort turns away and tortures them. While he tortured them, Hermione turned and untied Rose. Voldemort saw and grabbed Rose. He pointed his wand at her head, making Rose to cry from the pain and pressure. Rose begs for him to let her go! Voldemort said the Cruciatus curse. Her daughter fell to the floor screaming. She stopped screaming, because the pain was beyond excruciating. It was so bad that she couldn't even scream. Hermione whispered a spell. Nothing happened. She kept changing it over and over again, each time getting louder. She finally screamed the last enchantment. The ropes ripped off of her body and she flew at Voldemort. Her nails dug into his face. Voldemort screamed and threw her off him. Hermione turned a bright red. She went all out on Voldemort, yelling at him to NEVER! DO! THAT! AGAIN! Voldemort threw her to the wall again. Rose quickly grabbed her wand. Ropes quickly started to constrict Hermione's body. They were choking her. Ginny and Ron screamed again for him to stop but ropes did the same thing to them. Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione. But Rose quickly said the only spell she knew."Wingardium Leviosa!" She knew that one from her mom. Hermione taught her the correct pronunciation "Its leviOsa, not leviosA..." Voldemort started to say the killing curse. His wand slipped out of his hand as he said "AVADA KEDAVRA!" The wand spun around and the killing curse killed him. The ropes released the group and the shields came down. Voldemort was dead. Rose ran to her mother's side, asking if she was OK, but faints. Ron ran over to Rose. She was still alive, but was in shock from being tortured and watching all of this happening. Hermione and Ron carried their daughter, worried.

"We need to get back to Hogwarts. She's in shock," said Ron.

"One problem," said Ginny. "Neither of us apparate." They walked around. They realized that they had never left Hogwarts. They were in the chamber of secrets. "I knew this place looked familiar," said Ginny. They ran upstairs and met McGonagall and Harry. They were still sitting where they were before. They had no idea any of this happened. They thought Hermione was watching her daughter in class. "Ginny! Ron! You found them Hermione! What happened to you guys? You have dirt everywhere on your faces!" Hermione, Ginny, and Ron looked at each other. Hermione explained to them and told Rose to go to the hospital wing, to tell Mrs. Pompfrey that they'll be up in a second. She'll remember them. Rose nodded and left. Hermione explained what happened to Harry as they walked up to the hospital wing. A few days later they found out what the Horcrux was. It was the sword of Gryffindor. The one thing he knew they wouldn't destroy. They needed it to destroy the other Horcruxes. He made it before he died. Voldemort was never seen again. Hermione was very proud of her daughter, teaching her more everyday and Rose grew up into a bright witch like her mother, and they lived happily ever after. _**_**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Protect Those You Love Most**_

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Conner Davis**_

 _ **4/19/17**_


End file.
